Too Close
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: you don't just half ass kiss people Spock, it's frowned upon.


Own Nothing.

I wanted to try a Darcy/Spock for a while now and i hope i have Spock right enough.

One-Shot

* * *

Darcy hit the punching bag, right fist, left fist, right, left, right, right, kick. She spun and kicked it again before stepping back, breathing hard. Her skin burning, dripping with sweat as she wiped her forehead with the bandages wrapped around her hands. She felt another wave of emotions, tears burning on the lids of her eyes as she threw the next punch at the bag, the music playing in the background as the sound of her fist hitting the bag echoed in the room.

"Your form is incorrect."

Darcy stopped and stepped away from the bag to see Spock standing at the door to the gym. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Yea, right, thanks." She took the stance against and started hitting the bag again. She could feel him staring at her and with another kick she stopped to look at him. "What am I doing wrong?" She asked him.

He arched his eyebrow lightly at her, subtle that if she hadn't been working with him in the labs for the last two months, she wouldn't have notice the change in facial expressions. He walked slowly towards her as the music changes to the next song. "Take the stance." He stated and she followed his order.

His hands, never really touching her skin, directed her arms into the correct stance and he nudged her feet with his own. "Where did you learn to box?" She asked him.

"It was one of the forms of fighting I learned when I traveled to Earth." He stated as he took a step back to critique her stance.

"And you are nothing if not prepared." Darcy stated, smiling lightly. "A friend of mine, Steve taught me, back home in 2013. I've gotten sloppy and not kept it up."

"Your body remembers the form well enough." Spock stated.

"It'll remember the pain in the morning too." She replied as she hit the bag. Her body fell into the rhythm of her fists hitting the bag. She stepped away from the bag when she felt the wave of emotion fall away. "How was that?"

"Better." He stated. "You still need to practice more."

She nodded and grabbed her water bottle from the edge of the mat. "So why are you up so late Mr. Spock?"

"Vulcans need little sleep. I could ask the same for you." He handed her a towel from the gym rack.

She drank from her bottle and sighed. "Would you believe that I'm fighting down emotion?" She asked him. He stared at her, his eyes pouring into hers' as if trying to read her. "It's fine, don't worry about it." She gave him a small smile. "Late night jitters." She set the bottle and towel down. "You should try to get some more sleep though."

"I am fine." He stated, still staring at her. "Would you like to spar?"

She stared at him in confusion. "Sure." She whispered. "Do you need a minute?"

"That would be enough time." He stated and walked over to the locker room to change. Darcy stared after him with confusion. With a shrug, she walked over to the sparring mat and slipped off her shoes and socks. She sat down at stretched out her legs as she waited. She glanced up when Spock returned in the standard issue work out uniform.

She glanced down at her own sports bra and yoga shorts. "Are you going to be okay with me like this?" He nodded and waited for her to stand up. She took a deep breath and took her stance across from him. With a slight nod, he came at her, a mixture of punches and kicks that she barely blocked in time, with each mishap; he corrected her stance, instructing her how to defend herself.

Within minutes, he had her on the floor, and with a kick of her leg, she brought him down next to her. They both lied there, staring up at the ceiling. "If this was an actual fight, you would've killed me by now." Darcy stated.

"I would not have gone so easy on you." He agreed.

"Thank you." She stated. "Not for the going easy on me part, but the spar. Thank you." She sat up, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

He set up next to her, their arms far enough that they weren't touching but close enough they realized that a simple movement could make them touch. "You hide your emotions when you fight, so I do not understand why you are fighting them down."

"I'm scared." She stated. "When I came to the future, I had no idea if I was ever coming back. I don't know if I live out the rest of my life here. I don't know if I fall in love or if I get killed doing something stupid or heroic. And I'm scared because even if Earth is still there, my home isn't. It's been dead for years." She sighed. "Sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry about?" He asked her. "You are logical in your fears."

She snorted and stood up, offering her hand to him. "I'm not logical Spock, I'm an emotional wreck." He took her hand and stood up, staring down at her. "Insecurities don't have to logical, do I fit in? Will I ever find love? Am I ever good enough?" She shrugged. "Everyone at one point feels like that."

"I as well have felt those sorts of insecurities." He stated.

Darcy smiled up at him. "That's very human of you Mr. Spock."

He offered her a small smile in return. "Do not inform the Captain of your discovery."

She shook her head. "Never, it'll be out secret." She gave him a smile. "I like talking to you like this Spock. Informal like."

"As do I, you do not seem to care that I am the First Officer."

"I wouldn't care if you were the Captain." She stated, stretching her arms upward and brought them down. He stared down at her, perplex by the woman in front of him. He leaned slowly in, his lips lightly touching hers' before pulling away. "What was that?" She asked him.

"It was a kiss." He stated, suddenly wondering if he shouldn't have done that.

"That was half ass is what that was." She replied. "You don't go around and half ass kissing people Spock. It's frowned upon."

"What would you have me do to ratify this mistake?" He asked her. He was honestly lost, when he and Uhora dated, their touches were light and quick. She was aware of his distaste for being touch and respected it. Since they had broken up six months ago, he found himself closer to the woman from the past and he craved her touch from the brief times that it had happened.

Darcy stared up at him, watching as his eyes searched for some clue he thought that she had and sighed. She lifted her hand slowly, laying it on his shoulder, cautious, knowing his boundaries with touching. "Nine times out of ten, kissing is not a mistake Spock."

"You're logic is not sound." He whispered, lowering his head to meet her rising one.

"I'm not logical." She whispered, she could feel his breath on her lips. "I'm emotional." She crashed her lips to his and held on. She could feel him tense up but she didn't want to pull away. She felt his hands move around her waist, pulling her towards him, his hands on her bare back as she brought her other hand to rest on the back of his neck. When she finally pulled away for air, she stared up into his eyes. "Wow." She whispered.

Spock smirked, a glint in his eyes as he felt her emotions riot inside of her, he kissed her again, dominating her tongue with his as she moaned. When he pulled away, he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Ten out of ten times kissing is not a mistake." He whispered.


End file.
